The World Behind My Wall
by AEROFiNiC
Summary: Now I was fifteen, parentless, and on my way to high school. A new school. J-rock AU.


A/N: I'm proud to present to you my second J-Rock fanfiction. So far, the only bands in it are Alice Nine, Dir en Grey, and Aicle. Soon there will be GazettE and others. I thought I might mention that the story isn't particularly a romance fic, but throughout the story you'll see some. This story is totally AU. Enjoy your read!!

* * *

I know for a fact that there are times when you feel like you want to lock yourself in a room and never come out. That feeling doesn't come often but when it does it never wants to let go. Just like any other day for me, this is one of those moments.

I don't ride subways. Ever. They terrify me beyond belief. But here I stand, about to board one of those dark and suspicious railcars. I know that sometimes I'm over exaggerating my fear, and that I'm stupid for believing some of the things I'm told about this form of transportation. To me, a train underground is worse than a train in the sky. Even if no railing held beneath it, I'd still be better off in one of those sky trains. Maybe if I had someone at my side, I wouldn't be so scared. But I am, and always have been, alone.

When the subway arrived, it arrived at top speed, and I almost thought and hoped that it'd zoom right past me. A chill went down my spine when it screeched to a stop, but I held in my fear. It was because my parents left me for another life that I stood there. I had to go back to school again, this time without a caring mother to wake me in the morning or feed me or pack my lunch before I trudged off to the hell they called school. The friends I'd had in grade school were also gone, all to separate schools. And now I was fifteen, parentless, and on my way to high school. A new school.

My backpack was heavy with all the new supplies I needed and a few things I'd stuffed inside just because. The weight of the bag didn't help the weight in my chest as I stepped into the crowded subway, but I did it just the same. I was pushed to the side a few times and got yelled at once or twice, but I finally squirmed in through the massive crowd. Once inside I had to stand, raising my anxiety level by hundreds. The sooner I got off this dreaded bus, the better. I closed my eyes and waited, doing my best to avoid vomiting.

Within minutes, the subway stopped and I was able to get off. I watched a few others step off the bus, all looking my age, but none in the same uniform. So far, I was alone. I checked my cell phone for the time, noticing that it was 7:35. If I didn't hurry, I'd be late to school. It was a typical first day for me, despite the fact that it was a Saturday. Now that I lived so far from the school, I wouldn't be the first one there.

When I caught sight of a metal fence I knew I was getting close to the school. I'd seen the school before but never actually gone inside. The weight in my chest started to disappear as I approached the school, my backpack slung over my aching shoulder. I glanced up at the stairs in front of me, the ones that would lead me in. A few students nodded to me, so I guessed they approved of my presence. I stepped forward and was pulled into the crowd by strangely strong hands. Either I would make friends or I'd be slapped. I wasn't sure which I preferred.

The owner of the hands that had gripped so tightly to my wrists was a tall, pleasant-looking sophmore. His eyes were blank of emotions, but he smiled warmly to me as I attempted to catch my balance.

"Don't fall!" he joked, but grabbed my shoulder to stable me. Once I was standing, he introduced himself. "Sakamoto Takashi desu!"

I nodded quickly to him and replied with my own name, "Ogata Hiroto desu."

"Hiroto-kun" he repeated, "You don't mind if I call you that, right?"

I nodded once more in reply and he smiled back. After he'd finished introducing himself, things really took off.

"Hiroto-kun, I'm Toshimasa Hara, but you can call me Hara-kun or Toshiya if you'd like!"

I waved shyly to him and the entire group burst into laughter.

The first to introduce himself turned to me, a bit closer than he was a moment ago and said, "By the way…I've adjusted most to being called Saga, so please call me that, if you don't mind."

"Hai!"

I looked to my right to find an even taller student, with long, black hair and he smiled warmly to me. The sick feeling in my stomach was gone by now. I was making friends.

"Terachi Shinya, or just Shinya. Whatever you prefer."

Just as he'd finished his sentence, a bell rang loudly over the grounds and we all rushed into the hallways of the school. Everyone steered different directions in the long narrow hallway, but Saga stayed at my side.

"Need help finding your locker?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

"Haiii, please!" I replied as he led me along.

With his help, I was able to find my locker easily, but when he trudged off to his own class, I found myself alone again. I wasn't sure where any of my classes were at all, but some of the teachers looked friendly enough to ask. I shoved what I didn't need into my locker before heading up a stairway to my first class. I took that this class was on the second floor. Once there, I approached a student who was totally anonymous to me and tapped his shoulder.

He jumped slightly as though he'd been caught off guard, but faced me with a smile afterwards.

"What are you looking for," he asked.

"213."

"Emiruuuuuuu," he called behind him, "Do you know where 213 is?"

This boy called Emiru shuffled over to us and grabbed my paper.

"Nando~!" he said, pointing to the end of the hallway.

I followed his directions and began to walk towards the classroom. When I was halfway there, a voice called out to me. I turned and found an out of breath senior not far behind me.

"Hey!! No YELLING in the HALLWAYS!" a teacher called before he could speak.

Once the senior had caught his breath, he glanced over his shoulder then began to talk. "Since your new, and I don't know when I'll see you next, I thought I should tell you it was nice meeting you."

"Same to you," I breathed.

"I'm Murai Naoyuki. For future reference, ya know…"

His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but smile back. I gave him my name just as he'd given his and waved goodbye to him when a second bell rang.

I never thought I'd get into my first class, let alone find it. When I did find my class, I couldn't wait to get out. Our sensei made us introduce ourselves in front of the entire class. I just felt somewhat relieved that I'd only have to do that once. I found a seat in the back of the room, just in case my mind ever wandered off and I didn't want to be scolded. Besides that, I felt safe in the back of the room, where I wouldn't have to feel stares at the back of my neck.

The first class ended, as did the second and the third, rather quietly. I was off to gym class, which was right before lunch. I felt really dumb in cleats and high socks during gym, but it was required unless you wanted to be kicked out of gym. Everyone laughed at each other and it was all good fun until class had to start. Luckily in this class, we weren't assigned to a seat and we didn't have to introduce ourselves. It was, by far, my favorite class. We played a sport called badminton, one which I'd never heard of in my life. A classmate of mine said it was an English sport. It reminded me of tennis, but the two differed a bit.

At the end of class, I had a shower. It felt so good to be clean again before lunch. I put everything back in my locker and headed for lunch. I was stopped on my way by the Naoyuki kid I'd seen earlier. He looked joyful as though he was about to have his first meal in a year.

He placed his hands on the back of his neck and sighed. "Luuuuunch."

"Your long lost love?" I asked jokingly, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

"It _is _the most important part of the school day, you know…and hey, it's Saturday! _That _means, we get to leave school right after lunch!"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," he said, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "Hey…Would you like to come over to my house after school?"

I said nothing.

"I understand if your parents are strict…" he said. "Maybe some other day?"

I nodded. "N-no! Of course I can come over!"

His eyes lit up at my reply. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me swiftly into the cafeteria.

* * *

And that, my friends was the first chapter of The World Behind My Wall. Please take the time to review. I really like feedback on my stories. Now, I'll go work on chapter two...who knows, maybe we can have a Tim Curry feature! xD (Why Tim, you say? Because I watched a movie...and he was a drag queeniie...it was effing hilarious...). But, sadly he's not a J-rocker. Sorry Timmy, no feature.


End file.
